Saying i love you
by Danilovesanime
Summary: WARNING! ADORABLE! if you like usuk this is the story for you!


Saying "I love you"

"ugh America can you stop talking with your mouth filled with food?!" England shouted across the room. "And I thought I raised you better." "What I cant hear you over here im too busy telling everyone how much of a hero I am!" America replied with an asshole like pose. "Really you two, you constantly fight, will you ever get along, aru?"Russia butted in, "No you two should keep fighting, I think its very entertaining!" "I can't stand this anymore, I think you two should just go into another room and settle this argument out!" Canada was in the corner talking to the group, even though he knew no one would hear him. "that's it im out of here!" England slammed the door and stormed away. "wow, what got into him, I am the hero here!"

"Damnit America! When will you ever understand? There was once a time we got along."

(flashback time :3) "Um, England, sir" colony America was so adorable sitting next to the powerful British empire. "what is it America?" England smiling. "um, I just wanna say… I love you England! You are my best friend!" That touched Enlgand's heart very much. He patted america's head and said with a huge smile on his face, "I love you too, America" "ooh look the sunset! It's so pretty don't you think, England?" "oh yes, quite"

(back to the present!) England is walking home from the meeting. Tears flowing from his eyes from that memory. "Damnit why, Why America?! Why do you do this to me? What am I to you? Am I your friend or your foe?" He opens the door and walks in to see flying mint bunny. "Good Afternoon, England, how ar- oh dear look at you, you look so sad!" "Oh, it's nothing really." He wipes his tears and pours himself his afternoon tea. "Ahh, I needed this, a good tea and some friends with me. At least you love me." All of his imaginary friends show up and give him warm smiles. "If only you were real! Then I would show you off to that showy America! HA, he would be so surprised."

And so another came along and the allies joined again for their meeting. "Alright dudes let's start another awesome meeting with me, the hero!" England rolls his eyes and looks down. "So are you going to tell him or not?" France wrapped his arm around England. "tell him what, you frog!" "tell him that you love him of course! I can see that you do." "I don't now go away, wanker" "oh but you must tell him or else it will be too late." "Dude! Hey! Are you guys even listening to me? England!" "Ugh what is it now America?!" "Well I'm trying to give a lecture on how we are going to be awesome and I get to save the day, but you guys don't stop talking!" "America no one cares about you! You are so stupid and obnoxious!" England slammed the table. "Hey! Shut up England I'm the hero here you cant take that from me! You are always so mad at me! Why can't you just accept the fact that you are so stubborn and you suck! I hate you!" "I'm going to have to agree with America" France grinned. "You shut up! I Hate you ,America" There was a sudden awkward silence. America looked at England almost at the brink of crying. "Just go home England." England, without hesitating, runs out of the room and goes home.

"Fine America if that's what you want!" England storms into his chamber and puts on his cape. "If that's what he wants, then I will give him something that will make him rue the day he said he hated me!" He takes out his book of spells and starts to chant… " Dumbledora the explorer, Merlin potter, Doctor who-a-lot, ecalibur, voldemart, afvhbvkjdhfb… By the power of all that is British I awaken you beast! Show yourself!" A flash of light bursted out from the floor and wind blowing in a circle started after he said the spell. Out came from the floor and creature so evil it was perfect! Even to make America cry. "Yes, Yes, YES! It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!" What was the monster like you ask? Well it looked like England's entire cooking put together into one monster. It was HORRIFYING!

The next day England walks into the room with a big grin on his face. "What are you doing here England?" America gave him a dirty look. "Oh you will soon find out." There was once again an awkward silence. Then suddenly a giant monster crashed through the ceiling and grabbed America. Italy was in the corner crying and waving a white flag. Well he was trying to spy on the allies again for Germany. It failed as usual. America tried to get out of the monster's grasp but he couldn't get out. "Let me go! Let me go! England is this one of your monsters? Oh you are gonna pay for this! Ok monster, let's dance!" The monster squished America and moved his hand which made America very dizzy. America punched the monster's hand and it let go of America. "Ouch! That hurt." America picked the monster off the ground and spun him like a basketball. And without a sweat he through that monster all the way back to England's house. England was in the corner across from the others, completely afraid of what's going to happen to him. "Oh crap! I have to hide!"

America runs to England's house and punches that monster back into where he came from. England tries to find a place to hide, but France drags him to America. "You dumbass! Why couldn't you just tell him?" France slaps England and leaves. England stands there in front of his now destroyed house with all the dust flying in the air. America approaches England with a very annoyed face. "Why did you just do that!? I mean I finished him off pretty easy, but why?! What is wrong with you!" England, still thinking if he should run away or fight, opens his mouth and says "I-I'm so very sorry America, just I was having a lot of trouble trying to tell you something." "Well what is it? Are you calling me stupid again or let me guess you wanna call me a wanker, or maybe-" " I want to tell you ,that- that" "What is it spit it out!" America grabs England by his shirt almost about to punch the answer out of him." England pulls America close and kisses him!

"I love you America!"


End file.
